Ian McDiarmid
'''Ian McDiarmid' (nascido em 11 de Agosto de 1944) interpretou Palpatine nos filmes de Star Wars. Ele aparece em todos os filmes da trilogia prequela, assim como em O Retorno de Jedi. Ele não interpretou Palpatine no lançamento original de O Império Contra-Ataca, mas foi incluído no lançamento do DVD da trilogia original. Ele tem a distinção de ser um dos poucos atores da trilogia original que reprisaram um papel de humano na trilogia prequela. McDiarmid também trabalhou com George Lucas em sua serie de TV de 1992 chamada The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles, na qual McDiarmid interpretava o Professor Levi no episódio "Paris, October 1916." McDiarmid também tem uma distinta carreira no teatro britânico, trabalhando como Diretor Artístico Associado para o Royal Exchange Theatre, em Manchester (1986 - 1989), para o Almedia Theatre, em Londres (1990 - 2002) e como Membro do Conselho de Teatro Nacional da Escócia. Projetos recentes e próximos incluem seu retorno ao papel de Teddy em Faith Healer de Brian Friel (papel esse que deu a ele um Tony award) e a premiere internacional de Jonah & Otto de Robert Holman, o que marca sua volta ao Royal Exchange. Biografia Infância e juventude Ian McDiarmid nasceu em Tayside, Escócia, no ano de 1944. Ele se tornou um aficcionado em teatro quando ainda tinha cinco anos de idade, quando seu pai o levou a uma peça chamada Tommy Morgan em um teatro localizado em Dundee. Em 2001 ele declarou, "De alguma forma me fascina, e também me assusta. Todas essas luzes, toda essa maquiagem. Eu disse a mim mesmo, 'Eu não sei o que é isso, mas eu sei que quero." Entretanto, temendo a desaprovação de seu pai, McDiarmid prestou a Universidade de St Andrews, onde ele recebeu um M.A. em psicologia. Logo após, ele decidiu seguir uma carreira teatral, ao invés, e frequentou aulas de teatro na Royal Scottish Academy of Music and Drama em Glasgow. Em 1968, McDiarmid ganhou uma medalha de ouro por seu trabalho. Isso iria, mais tarde, provar ser o primeiro de vários reconhecimentos dados a ele por seu trabalho no teatro. Ele agora tem uma carreira altamente bem sucedida como diretor, e de 1990 até sua aposentadoria em 2001 foi Diretor Artístico Associado no Almeida Theatre de Londres, em Islington. Ele eseu co-diretor Jonathan Kent reviveram o Almeida e procuraram muitas estrelas de Hollywood, incluindo Kevin Spacey, Ralph Fiennes e Anna Friel para se apresentarem nos palcos de seu humilde teatro. Eles ganharam o cobiçado London Evening Standard Award em 1998 por seus esforços. Introduzido a Star Wars Em 1982, ele interpretou Harry Hackamore, um personagem ao estilo Howard Hughes, na peça Seduced, por Sam Shepard. Isso mostrou sua habilidade de encenar convincentemente, em close-up, um personagem muito mais velho que ele mesmo. E foi isso que atraiu a atenção de George Lucas e Richard Marquand, que decidiram contratá-lo para fazer o papel do Imperador em O Retorno de Jedi, que já estava sendo produzido na época. Após O Retorno de Jedi, Mcdiarmid co-estrelou no filme de 1989 Dirty Rotten Scoundrels, dirigido por Frank Oz. O Ataque Cardíaco Em 22 de Outubro de 2008, McDiarmid sofreu um ataque cardíaco no palco enquanto atuava na peça Six Characters in Search of an Author de Luigi Pirandello no Gielgud Theatre na parte ocidental de Londres. O ator teve tonturas durante a performance, mas acabou a peça antes de ir para o hospital. Depois de uma semana de recuperação, ele retornou à peça mas, tal como acontece com grande parte de sua vida pessoal - pouco se sabe além do fato de morar sozinho enquanto está em Londres - o assunto não é um que ele está disposto a insistir. Muitas revistas e websites citaram McDiarmid como um ator heróico, mas ele diz no Times Online que nunca pensou de tal maneira: "O teatro estava cheio, a pressão estava boa para nada sair errado. Bem cedo eu já pensei, eu não devia ter comido aquele sanduíche tão depressa, e eu estava irritado comigo mesmo. Enquanto a noite passava, eu percebi que aquilo era mais do que uma irritação leve, mas eu não estava sendo heróico. Quando eu saí do palco, eu disse à diretora de palco, 'Eu acho que preciso de um médico', e ela disse, 'minha amiga é médica e está aqui hoje a noite'. Aí, então eu me rendi, uma ambulância chegou, me levou ao hospital, e os médicos me examinaram." Filmografia Star Wars *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' *''Star Wars Episódio II: O Ataque dos Clones'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' (Lançamento do DVD em 2004) *''Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi'' Outros Trabalhos Notáveis *''Dirty Rotton Scoundrels'' *''O Outro Lado da Nobreza'' (Restoration - 1996) *''A Lenda do Cavaleiro Sem Cabeça'' (Sleepy Hollow - 1999) Fontes *''Star Wars Insider 53'' Links externos * *Ian McDiarmid no Internet Movie Database (IMDb) (Em inglês) * *IanMcDiarmid.com *Entrevista com Richard Wilson sobre o ataque cardíaco McDiarmid, Ian